


Blame Gravity

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Gen, Humor, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't share well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 1 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was **Gravity** and the genre was **Forced bed-sharing**.

“Shit!” Danny yelled, hitting the floor with a crash. “What the hell, Steve?”

“What?” Steve mumbled sleepily. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you kicked me out of bed?” Danny exclaimed.

Steve sat up and peered down at Danny. “I didn’t kick you.”

“Then would you care to explain why I’m on the floor?” Danny asked.

Steve shrugged. “Gravity?”

“Gravity?” Danny repeated. “There’s a bruise on my hip shaped like your foot and you’re trying to blame gravity?”

“You’re the one who kept hogging the covers!”

“Then why do you have them all?” Danny threw his hands up in exasperation. “Seriously, Steve, how did you manage to share tents in the Stan or whatever the hell you people call it?”

“I was the leader. I got my own tent,” Steve replied.

“Of course you did,” Danny muttered. He grabbed the edge of the bed and heaved himself to his feet. “Move over.”

Steve rolled back to his side of the bed and wordlessly spread the covers over Danny.

“Thank you,” Danny said, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “Now, do you think you can keep on your side or am I going to have to put up a pillow barrier?”

Steve laughed. “A pillow barrier? I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Okay,” Danny said. “But if I end up on the floor again you’re going to sleep on the loveseat—and before you say anything I don’t care that you’re too tall for it.”

“Come on, Danno…”

“Don’t Danno me. You picked this hotel and you decided two rooms weren’t in the budget—never mind that you got that bazooka you wanted. So I don’t want to hear it.” Danny rolled over, his back to Steve. “Now go to sleep.”

“Yes sir.”

Danny laughed despite himself. “G’night Steve.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Blame Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446969) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
